


Nocht

by elvirakitties



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Bottom Severus Snape, Dom Harry Potter, F/M, Gen, Hermione Granger Bashing, M/M, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Post-Second War with Voldemort, Ron Weasley Bashing, Sub Severus Snape, Top Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:14:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27455548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elvirakitties/pseuds/elvirakitties
Summary: Harry left after the war. He had to get his head together after killing Voldemort. He did stick around for the trials, making sure Severus and others were safe. He just didn't want to return to Hogwarts. He was tired of everyone controlling his life. Now, he's back and has a few surprises for some people.
Relationships: Dean Thomas/Ginny Weasley, Harry Potter/Severus Snape, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Lavender Brown/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 160
Kudos: 1080





	1. Chapter 1

Harry stopped on the bridge to Hogwarts. Hogwarts was gleaming, the sun reflecting off of the windows and off of some of the metal they had used for the roof and drainage systems on the eaves. The construction had been slow but they had updated Hogwarts when they rebuilt her, fusing more magic as well as manual labor into the school. He ignored the sense of dread filling his stomach as he inhaled. "Well, standing here is only going to delay my arrival." 

Harry still wasn't sure why he had finally given in to Minerva's request to take the position of being the head of the new defense program. Yes, he had been the one who got all the schools to accept that there needed to be more than just magical usage for defending oneself. Yes, he was the one who set up the core requirements with the ICW based on the muggle schooling system and the rest of the magical schools, except for Hogwarts, who was so far behind in every subject. The ICW issued new guidelines based on Harry and his mentor, Liam Byrne, created. When Liam passed away, Harry had stepped into his shoes and taken charge. 

Minerva had gotten in touch with the ICW and requested someone to help establish the new programs. They had corresponded for almost two years creating and establishing what was needed for Hogwarts. Minerva always wanted him to return and he finally gave in and decided that he needed to go home. Minerva had hired a lot of new staff and the school had grown. They had to expand all the houses and dorms. Minerva opened the doors to all magical children in the UK, unlike Dumbledore who restricted it to those who could pay. Thanks to his long reign the scholarship fund had exploded with profits thanks to the goblins. 

He gripped his staff as he walked toward Hogwarts. Minerva was aware he was returning but he wasn't sure who she informed. He didn't see anyone as he walked. He wasn't expecting to see any students since the students weren't due to next week. He didn't look around as he walked. He just kept his eyes on the front doors of Hogwarts but that didn't mean he wasn't aware of Hagrid watching him as well as several others in the Forbidden Forest. He was aware that Minerva knew he was here. Hogwarts would have told her as soon as he stepped onto the bridge. 

Hogwarts didn't hesitate to open her doors for Harry. "Thank you, my lady." Harry could almost hear the pleasure the school sent through him. He felt her magic welcome him home. "We will speak later." Hogwarts hummed in excitement. Harry headed up the stairs toward the Headmaster's office. He greeted some of the portraits on his way as well as ghosts. He reached the gargoyle. "Come on, Gus, you aren't going to make me guess are you?" The gargoyle lifted its wings a bit before snorting in amusement and revealing the stairs. "You have been hanging around Fawkes for too long." 

Harry wasn't surprised to find the door opened. "Come in, Harry. You are a bit early." Minerva stood up as Harry entered the room. 

"Yes, my port-key didn't account for the time difference." Harry hated traveling by any magical means if he could help it. He didn't fall when he traveled but he still preferred not to use magic. 

Minerva smiled. "I am happy you are here. Tea?" Minerva indicated a small sitting area by the back corner of the office. The office was the same as when Dumbledore was the headmaster minus the candy dishes and the small area where Minerva added a settee and two chairs. The chairs were deep chocolate leather with a pine table in the center. Harry noticed she had removed the long table that Dumbledore had used to stack books.

"Please." Harry sat down in the chair opposite Minerva. 

"There is a staff meeting in an hour. I didn't alert the staff that you would be joining us today. I expect it will be an eventful meeting." Minerva frowned a bit before her face was back to her normal stern self.

Harry smiled. "I will be fine. I am not worried about them." 

Minerva frowned again. "I am sure you will be. No one is aware of the truth regarding what you have done nor our little secret. The Board was excited you are returning and agreed not to make any announcement until you are ready." 

"I appreciate it, Minerva. Well, tell me about your holiday?"

________an hour later_______________

Harry entered the staff room with Minerva. The place was bigger than he expected as well as the number of staff members. He did see several he knew that he recommended for the job. Minerva walked to the front of the room. "Thank you, everyone. I'm sure no one needs an introduction to the person standing next to me but I will do so anyway. Harry Potter, our new Department Head for Defense. Harry worked under Mr. Byrne in designing the new programs we have as well as being the head of the ICW development team that created our structure of learning materials and classes. He has led the Defense Department in the ICW for over two years and has agreed to come and join us in getting our defense department into top form."

"Harry? Sure, I bet they gave him the position." Ron's mumble to his wife was loudly heard. 

Harry arched a brow. Minerva inhaled. "Harry has been the one who integrated the muggle education programs with our magical ones. He is the head of all the different departments. All the Department Heads will report to him. This will also enable Filius and me to keep up on our duties as the Headmaster and Deputy. If you have any questions, now is the time to ask." 

"Where did you study?"

"Scoil Drafochta Arcane for Defense, my apprenticeship was with Liam Bryne under the ICW Apprenticeship program while I attended Politecnico di Milano for my Masters in Education." Harry wasn't surprised Granger would demand an answer. She had been angry with him for leaving as had Weasley. They wanted him to marry Ginny, stay with them while working on fixing their world. "I have worked for the ICW for the past ten years." Harry scanned the room and saw Severus was sitting close to Weasley. Severus' face was void of emotion as was he expected. "I will arrange times to meet with each department head once I am settled. Any other questions?" 

"So you have no experience teaching?" Granger asked.

"I do." 

"Where? For how long?" Granger demanded.

"Hermione, the Board and I reviewed Harry's qualifications and he exceeds the requirements for the position." Minerva ended the girl's line of questions.

"What is your experience with the other areas you are now overseeing?" Granger asked and the room groaned. 

Minerva was about to speak but Harry stopped her. "Hermione, you are not my boss, you are not hiring me for the position. I have the position and I believe no one wants to spend the next hour listening to you question me about my experience." Harry walked to the right side of the room as one of his former associates patted a chair next to him for Harry to sit down.

"The students will be returning next week. Has anyone had a problem with the new changes to the schedules, classrooms, or even their assignments?" Minerva took a seat at the head of the central table. 

___________________________________________________________________

When Harry entered the Great Hall for dinner, he got a chilly reception from Severus, Granger, and Weasley. Weasley was sitting next to Severus. Harry wondered when they got so friendly. He took a seat next to Filius as he wanted to discuss some charm ideas he had with him. Once the meal started, Harry noticed the staff was getting quieter and quieter as Granger and Weasley were getting louder. Harry ignored them as he continued speaking with Filius. 

"He won't remain. He will run as he did after the battle, Hermione, so we don't need to worry about any changes he does." Weasley informed his wife.

"True." Granger stood up. Weasley followed her example and the pair left the Head Table. 

"Don't mind them, they have been bitter since they learned Minerva hired you." Filius smiled at Harry. "Everyone is happy you are back, even Severus but I don't think he will admit it." 

Harry smiled. "No, he won't." Harry looked down the table to where Severus was eating his dessert. He tilted his head at Severus when the man noticed. Severus glared but returned the head tilt.

___________________________________________________

Harry was filing some paperwork away when he heard a knock on his door. He inhaled. This meeting was going to be very hard as he hadn't spoken to Severus since shortly after his trial. Harry had helped get Severus released and freed of any charge. They had tried to hold the trial without Severus being present but Harry refused to budge on his stance regarding Severus. "Enter."

Severus stepped into the office. His neck was free of scars but Harry didn't know if Severus was aware of why. "Potter." 

"Professor Snape, please take a seat." Harry pulled out the information he had on the Potion Department. "Tea, water, or coffee?" 

"No thank you, let's just get this over with. I have a busy day." 

"Certainly." Harry flipped to the budget area. "I was looking at your budget and I think we can increase it by another ten percent. I am aware you do a lot of potions for St. Mungos as well as the citizens in Hogsmeade. There are some funds in a separate account for Hogwarts that has been designed just for those potions and we can allocate the funds you placed aside for those expenses back into your program." 

Severus lost his Slytherin Mask but quickly recovered it. "These funds would cover all of the expenses?" 

"Yes, as well as anyone else who needs potions that are not part of the Hogwarts staff or student body. There is also a credit account with three foreign potion dealers as well as a locator company that has accrued a vast amount of credit that hasn't been used in several decades." Harry handed the information to Severus. "I already informed them that if you are interested in their services, you would contact them. They will deal directly with you." Severus read through the list of companies and the locator service. They were companies he had never expected to do business with since they were very expensive and exclusive. "They also give us a twenty percent discount. They are sending you a contract for you to review if you are interested in selling your potions through them." 

"What?" Severus was now confused. "Why?" 

"As far as I am aware, you rank as one of the highest potion masters in the guild. They expressed an interest and I told them to send the contract and I would inform you but it would be your decision." 

When Severus first started at Hogwarts, he had attempted to sell his potions to other companies but Dumbledore had forbidden him from doing so. "Thank you." 

"Now, I have an idea I want to present to you. I am not sure how it will work or if it can be done but I am hoping you are up for it." Harry had been thinking of this idea for a while and Severus was the only person he thought would be able to assist him in doing it.

Severus wondered what hair-brained idea Harry had now. "What idea has taxed your brain?"

"I was thinking of a way to weave runes into a charm that we could place on a potion bottle or cauldron to craft stronger and better potions. I have some success with the weaving of runes into a charm but I am aware of my limit on potions." 

"Are you an idiot? What kind of cockamamie-" Severus stopped "-onto a cauldron? If the right combination of runes was etched into a cauldron rim and with the charm attached-"

"Yes, I did do it and had some minor success. I just-" Harry had Severus hooked and was thankful he scheduled him for the last meeting of the day.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry had avoided speaking to Granger and Weasley since he arrived. Granger worked under Professor Bathsheda Babbling in the Runes Department while Ron worked as an Assistant Professor under Madam Hooch. Madam Hooch only worked a few days a week at the beginning of the term and during the Quidditch games so Weasley also filled in for any professor that couldn't teach their class for the day. Harry hid his smirk when Minerva issued a warning to Weasley and Granger about their comments. Harry was still wondering why Severus was sitting next to Weasley and seemed to listen to him. 

Severus had been civil but chilly since he arrived despite their working on his idea regarding potions. Every time he saw Severus, Severus was with Granger or Weasley. He was a bit puzzled by it since he was aware of how much the pair used to distrust Severus. He hadn't had a chance to speak to Severus but he hoped he might this coming weekend when the pair would be heading to the Burrow for the weekend. 

The students returned today and Harry was heading to the Great Hall for the Welcoming Feast. "Harry." Harry turned at his name and saw Draco coming toward him. Draco joined him by the main stairs. 

"Busy day in the lab?" Harry had written to Draco over the past decade as he had written to Neville, Luna, and a few others he trusted. Harry was still impressed by Draco's actions during the war when he ran from Voldemort's side and joined them. 

"No, but Severus was telling me about your idea. If you need any help let me know, I would love to see it develop." 

"Thanks, I will. It's still in the beginning and forming. I am hoping with Severus' skills it will become a reality. If anyone can do it, it would be him." Harry didn't miss the gleam of appreciation in Draco's eyes. Draco was still very protective of Severus. "The man is a genius with potions." 

"Yes, he is." Draco reached out and laid a hand on Harry's arm stopping them from moving forward. He tilted his head to a small alcove. Harry followed. Draco weaved some privacy wards. 

"I know you like Severus but I have to warn you, Weasley is attempting to sink his teeth into Severus and I am not sure why. Weasley and his wife have been working on keeping Severus away from everyone. They even go into town with him." Draco never liked Weasley or his wife and they had gotten worse over the last decade. His wife couldn't stand Granger. "I am not sure why." 

Harry frowned for a few seconds. "Those two will reveal their plans in a stupid way. Weasley's jealousy and temper will explode at some point I am sure. Granger thinks she is smarter than everyone else and won't believe that anyone will figure it out." 

"True. He had a fit just before you arrived about you being hired. He expected Granger to get the position." Draco laughed. "She was so pissed about it too." 

"I bet." Harry was aware that the ICW wanted to fire Granger for her teaching style. Granger expected the students to be exactly like her and learn as fast as she did when she attended Hogwarts. They exited the alcove. "How are your parents? Your mother sent me a batch of her brownies. I have to say, I am so glad she doesn't do it more often as I don't think I would fit into my clothing if she did." 

Draco laughed causing a few heads to turn and look at them. The students weren't present yet so the sound of laughter echoed a bit. "They are doing great. I had to tell her to stop sending them to me when I was a student because I gained a stone during the first term. I had to diet to get back into my trousers." 

_______________________Time Skip__________________

The first few days of classes were crazy. Some students had double classes scheduled, some got lost, some wanted their parents, and some were just excited to be away from their parents and thought they could take advantage of it. It was now Friday night and some of the staff were heading off for their weekend off. Harry was looking forward to a Granger and Weasley free weekend. He had already been warned by the Weasley Twins that their brother had been sending letters to their mother. Harry expected he would receive a Howler this weekend or Monday depending on how much Weasley whined and complained.

Draco was sitting next to Severus when he entered the Great Hall. The students were talking as he walked toward the table. He used his staff to tap the foot of one of the students. "Mr. Boyle, both feet under the table." 

"Yes sir." 

Harry took a seat next to Severus. "Draco, Severus, I hope you had a good day." 

Draco let a smirk grace his face. "Only three potions explosions, Harry." Draco had a bet with Severus regarding how many potion explosions they would have daily.

"Who won?" Harry had enjoyed Draco telling him about some of the more epic explosions they had over the years. No one had beat Neville's however.

"I did, Potter. He is grinning like a fool because we don't have to clean up the mess. We have several dunderheads for detention for tonight." 

Severus had been a bit stiff when Harry sat down but Harry could see him relax a bit at the banter between Draco and him. Harry witnessed Severus stiffing up whenever Draco approached when Weasley or Granger was close to him. Weasley still loved to taunt Draco as well as bait him. Draco had grown up and generally ignored the idiot. Weasley was still the same person he was when he attended Hogwarts as well as Granger. 

"Anyone outdo Neville?" 

Severus hid a smirk. "No, but we have had several close to beating him."

"Surely, you jest?" Harry laughed.

"No, let me tell you about the time -" 

Harry let Severus and Draco tell him about the potion mishaps as they ate. Severus was laughing and animated as he hadn't been in a while. Draco sent Harry a thank you look as they neared the end of dinner.

_________________________________________

Harry was hot and panting a bit. He added another few miles into his run today. He was walking toward the stairs to Hogwarts when he saw Ginny coming toward him. He was a bit puzzled. It was early in the morning for her. "Ginny, a bit early for you, isn't it?" 

"Yes but it's important. I left Dean with the baby. I would have come last night but I didn't want to alert my brother and his wife that I heard them speaking. We need to talk to Snape too. It involves each of you." Ginny reached out to hug Harry but stopped when she saw how sweaty he was. "Shower first."

Harry wondered could possibly involve him and Severus. "I am aware and it won't take long." Harry wasn't about to use magic to get himself clean. While it did the job, it didn't do the deep cleaning he wished after a run, not to mention the hot water soothing his muscles.

"I will put the kettle on while you shower if you have one in your quarters." Ginny had kidding him about his addiction to tea since they dated. 

"Funny. I did bring you some of the Silver Tip Jasmine White Tea that you love but if you are going to pick on me, I am sure I can find another use for it. It is very good." Harry started to walk up the stairs to Hogwarts. 

"Now, now, there is no need for that. Let's not be hasty." Ginny laughed. Once they were inside Harry's quarters, Ginny looked around while Harry showered. She saw the staff by the door and smiled. She wondered if Harry had shown anyone just how skillful he was with it. It may look like a muggle staff. Harry could and had used it as a weapon but it was also magical. The magic that Harry gained after the death of Voldemort and the removal of the Horcrux from his head was something she was thankful never directed at her. The staff also did something special based on the runes and power she felt when she held the staff. Harry never told it what or even why he started to use a staff. "Where are your other weapons?" 

Harry had a vast collection of weapons. "At home. I did bring a few with me." Harry's voice carried from his bedroom. "Be done in ten minutes." Once Harry was finished, he took his cup of tea to go and they headed down to the dungeons. Harry knocked on Severus' door. "He might be out gathering potion ingredients." 

Severus opened the door. "Normally, I am. What do I owe the honor of having you at my door on a Sunday morning?" 

"He is with me. I need to talk to the two of you about what I heard my brother and his wife discussing last night when they thought they were alone in the house. Hermione still can't cast a privacy charm." Ginny thought for the smartest girl of her generation, Hermione was an idiot. She still remembered all the different names Hermione always called the other girls in Hogwarts. Ginny was the only girl that Hermione didn't insult and that was more out of fear of Harry and her brother as well as Bat Bogey Hex.

"Come in." Severus stepped aside granting them access. His quarters were warm and comfortable looking. The furniture was old but solid mahogany. There was a deep maroon Chesterfield couch with matching chairs, a small table was centered between the couch and chairs on an old braided rug that covered most of the floor. There were plants everywhere as well as three bookcases along the farthest wall and a desk that was in the back corner. 

Once they were seated, Ginny chewed her lip for a second. "I am going to be blunt as there isn't a good way to say what I heard. I would offer you my memories to verify the information if you don't believe me." 

"Please proceed, Mrs. Thomas, blunt is fine." 

Ginny inhaled deeply and slowly exhaled. "I was upstairs with my youngest. Every Saturday night my family generally goes out and does something in the muggle world. My youngest wasn't feeling great, so I didn't join my family but Dean and my other kids did. I was on the landing heading down to the kitchen when I heard my brother telling Hermione that he was working on getting you to accept him. How you were submissive and since you didn't have a dominant, you were perfect. Hermione was going on about not having a kid. This is the part that scares me, they were talking about having you carry the babies but keeping you here at Hogwarts. The kids would be blood adopted by Hermione and Ron said he would only have to interact with you when it was time to produce a new kid." Ginny held up her hand. "It gets worse." She looked at Harry. "You never took the sex education class nor did you get any of the muggle information about our world. They are aware of this because Dumbledore made sure you didn't. They were talking about how Dumbledore kept you unaware and that he prevented you and Severus from being aware and has blocked that you are mates. They are afraid that now that you are back, you will discover that Dumbledore kept your vaults, your titles, and other information from you and you might change the laws that they have been pushing through." 

"What sex education class? What do you mean by blocking that we are mates?" Harry's magic started to spark around him. "What do you mean vaults, titles, and other information?"

Severus was a bit shocked. "They told me that you were aware of the bond and didn't want anything to do with me. They said that is why you left the country." Severus was furious. He was going to make them pay dearly.

"Calm down. They don't know that you know and we can use it against them. I am sick of Little Miss Can't Be Wrong and my bully of a brother. It's time to go Slytherin on their asses."

Harry and Severus looked at Ginny. "Yes, it is," Harry smirked. "I do believe we will need some more people to help us and I know just who to ask." 

"As do I." Severus exchanged a look with Harry. "Dumbledore and his games. I thought his deeds ended with his death but I see he just passed them along to Granger and it explains why she is so set on becoming Headmistress when Minerva retires." 

Harry coughed. "About that." Harry looked a bit sheepish. "She will never be Headmistress and Minerva isn't the Headmistress, she is still the Deputy. Hogwarts picked a new Headmaster after the war." 

Severus and Ginny looked at Harry. Ginny had her mouth hanging opened while Severus lost his mask and started to laugh. "Oh, this just made my plan so much easier. We will still need Minerva's assistance as well as your friends."


	3. Chapter 3

Ginny was leaving when they saw Lavender coming up to Hogwarts. "Oh, that isn't good." Harry was walking Ginny into Hogsmeade for lunch. 

"Why?" Harry liked Lavender. She was a member of the DA.

"She is a reporter. I bet you my brother did something. You know it wasn't Hermione. She used to call Lavender all kinds of names." 

"Yes, I remember especially after Divination." Harry also remembered how Granger was the one who introduced Luna as Loony Lovegood. 

"Oh, thank Merlin, I found you. I heard you were back and after Ron's visit this morning, I needed to talk to you." Lavender smiled at Ginny. "Hi, Ginny, sorry, I was desperate to find Harry." 

"Not a problem. We were heading into town for lunch if you wish to join us." Ginny had a feeling they weren't going to be heading to lunch.

Lavender looked sheepish for a second. "This isn't the type of thing I want others to hear nor see us talk especially if Harry wants to stop it." Lavender looked closely at their faces. "You have an idea of what this is about, don't you?" 

"Yes, I heard my brother and his wife last night. I informed Snape and Harry this morning." 

"We just left Severus. Does he need to hear this information too?" Harry should have expected Weasley to go running to the newspapers and since he used Lavender, he bet that Weasley was counting on his ex-girlfriend to not inform Harry. 

"It would be best." Lavender didn't comment as Ginny and Harry turned around. "How are the kids, Ginny?"

"Same, running me ragged. My mother is most likely watching them by now. Dean would have gone off with Seamus to the pub. They have a big crowd when the muggles have any sporting events on the telly."

"We were in last weekend, the place was packed. A football game was on." 

"The games are a huge draw for magical and muggles alike." Ginny and Lavender gossiped as they returned to Hogwarts. 

Harry just listened as they walked back to the dungeons. He knocked on Severus' door. Severus opened the door, looked at the trio. "What idiotic thing did Ron do?" 

Lavender laughed. "He wants me to write a story. A very interesting story." 

"Come in. Leave it to him and his wife to throw a kink into our plan." Severus moved aside and they entered the room. Draco was already sitting in one of the chairs. "Your wife is here." 

"I see, Lav?" Draco saw Harry and Ginny. He got up and sat down on the couch so his wife could sit next to him while Harry and Ginny took the two chairs as Severus summoned his desk chair. 

"I don't know what he expected to accomplish but he came this morning. He wanted to give me an exclusive story about Harry and how Harry has been laying down the law at Hogwarts, acting like Mr. Big Shot. He went on about Harry not talking to anyone who wasn't a department head, ignoring everyone who was just a member of the basic staff. I informed him that it wasn't anything I would write about. He got a bit red in the face and said how about the fact that he denied his submissive mate a relationship and now that he is back, is demanding a relationship with him because the submissive was in a relationship with him and his wife. Before I could even comment on it, he started telling me about how before the war Harry knew he had a submissive mate and ignored him. How Harry dated Ginny to cover up the fact he was gay. He led his sister on before the battle of Hogwarts and then denied her a marriage contract that was agreed upon with Dumbledore. He started to get louder so I had to add a privacy charm. When I did, he said how Snape was the one who Harry rejected and after he spent a decade healing Snape, Harry is demanding him." 

The group looked shocked. Draco recovered first. "Harry didn't attend any of the sex education classes we had. There was no way for him to become aware of the situation unless Weasley and Granger informed him."

"I remember you commenting on it in the common room about it and my brother went nuts saying how we had to shut up about it because Dumbledore was handling the situation and if he wanted Harry to know about the class he would have signed Harry up for it as our parents did." 

"I am trying to figure out what he hoped to gain from doing this article? Anyone in Hogwarts would dismiss the article as false, I hope. Severus is currently aware that I had no knowledge of the situation and we are working on resolving the issue but he wasn't or hasn't been aware of that aspect as we discussed it just about two hours ago." Harry frowned. "Ron's a hothead. He lost his temper and revealed too much I think. It sounds like Hermione told him what to say but his temper got the better of him and he just spewed things out." 

"It does. Granger would have come up with the basics, told him what to say, but not how to say it. His temper when you rejected the first part would have kicked in since he has been angry since Minerva informed us that Harry was returning." Severus leaned back in his chair. "We could use this. Draco, what do you think?" 

"I agree. We could use this. A few tweaks, some minor changes, and you have an article that would reveal what we need to be revealed." 

Harry nodded his head. "If she includes his temper, it would make it believable to those who know him, lending more credibility to the story." 

"Add in a bit of typical Hermione comments and people will connect the dots." Ginny smiled. "Lavender, I can show you the memory of what happened last night. Snape has a pensive and we can add a bit of that information too. Hermione will believe he let it slip out in his anger." 

"Good, while you work on that, I will head to Gringotts. I need some answers and I believe it's time to get them unless I am needed here for this?" 

"No, Harry, we got this." Draco had a feral look on his face. 

"Oh, great, my husband wants to help me with an article and has an idea. Ron isn't going to be a happy camper tomorrow." Lavender leaned into Draco. 

Severus sighed. "I will keep them under control." 

Harry smiled at Severus. "I know." 

_____________________________________________

Harry was walking to Gringotts to speak to Ironclaw. He hadn't been to the British branch since he left. He had only been dealing with the Italian branch. He had them transfer his trust vault to the Italian branch when he moved there. The goblins that worked with the ICW were the Italian ones. He wondered what Dumbledore had done to prevent him from learning about the information the British branch had. Severus and Ginny had their own theories regarding what Dumbledore might have done. Ginny did mention the damage the dragon had done. Harry had handled that via a letter. 

He remembered when he first got his apprenticeship, Liam had made him go to the Italian branch and get a purge. The binds, compulsions, and memory charms that Dumbledore had placed on him had almost caused the bank to lose part of their medical wing. He should have followed up with the British branch to see what else Dumbledore had done. At the time, however, he had been depressed about being a killer. Yes, it was Voldemort but he still killed the man as well as a few others because of the war. Yes, they had lost a few on their side as well but it was him that took the life of Voldemort. He had wrestled with the guilt of being raised for the sole purpose of doing so. 

He had also wrestled with his anger, disappointment, and bitterness with Dumbledore. The man did so much to him and claimed he cared and it was the same with his best friends. He had trusted them but has one of the Masters in the ICW pointed out, rather bluntly, friends do not accept others being abused nor do they accept a person in a position of power to change the situation. Granger and Weasley had done exactly what Dumbledore demanded of them and didn't see any issue with what Harry had to endure at the muggles or during his time at Hogwarts. 

Harry greeted a few people as he walked to Gringotts. He saw the twins at their store. He gave them a brief wave and knew he would be getting a visit from them soon. He had informed them he wouldn't be in Diagon Alley until the Yule holiday and they would wonder what changed. The twins were going to be an asset on their side. People underestimated the twins. They dismissed them because of the pranks but never understood what it took to craft those pranks and to stay in business. 

Harry walked up the stair and had a feeling he wasn't going to be happy with what he learned today. He felt the magic of Gringotts wash over him as he entered. He felt the tingle of the recognization of the power vibrate over him. The goblins had some powerful wards and unless you were alert to their magic, you would never have felt it. The goblins would know he was here before he entered the building. 

Harry headed to the teller area. The bank wasn't very full and he expected he would be able to an account manager today. He was hoping his account manager was on duty, whoever it be. He had a feeling that Dumbledore did something very sneaky and the two clowns that were his best friends kept it going.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry was escorted into an account manager but it wasn't his. He wondered why and had a feeling he wasn't going to be happy with the information. A goblin was sitting behind the desk waiting for Harry. "Lord Potter, please excuse that your account manager can't meet with you but we wanted to clear up a few things before we permitted him to be aware of your visitation to our branch." 

"I wasn't aware that I had any business with this branch until today. I have a feeling what you are going to reveal won't be good news." 

The goblin looked furious for a second before recovering. "It won't be good news and it is as we feared. Your account manager worked for Albus Dumbledore. In our auditing of Albus Dumbledore's accounts, we discovered a lot of irregularities. We have attempted to discuss them with you but you left the country before we could and Mrs. Hermione Weasley and her husband produced a letter authorizing their handling of your accounts."

"I never signed anything." Harry was going to gut Granger and Weasley. He wouldn't have to kill them but he would make sure they were in pain for the rest of their lives. 

"We believe you as your account manager was aware of the situation and has enabled them with their ability to run your vault. We have been looking for evidence regarding the situation and we will deal with him and the errors of your accounts. We have kept the accounts frozen for the past ten years and using an accounting fund we set up as a way to track everything without the account manager becoming aware. It was why we never alerted you when you requested your trust vault transferred to Italy. If we had mentioned it to you at the time, they would have drained your accounts before a transfer could have been accomplished." 

Harry leaned back. Granger with the assistance of his account manager would have drained the accounts, leaving him to believe he didn't have any other accounts. Dumbledore trained her well. "I have an idea that might help each of us get even. We let them hang themselves. What would happen if I was to meet with my former account manager and he wasn't aware of this visit?" The goblin manager grinned. Harry would never admit it but the goblin grin was scary. "Would it be possible?" 

"It would be possible. I believe we can set it up. He hasn't been made aware of your presence so I will have a teller inform him you are waiting. Now, here is what you would need to do to get him scared and hopefully, will reveal everything either before or after you leave." 

\---------------Time skip about 30 minutes______________

A goblin entered the office. He looked like he just got out of bed. Harry arched a brow as he sat down behind the desk. "Did I wake you?" 

"No, no, Mr. Potter. I was a bit surprised to hear your presence here today." The goblins sat down. "I am Mincer, your account manager. Are you returning your accounts to our branch?" 

"Actually, I was wondering about why my other accounts weren't transferred? At the time, I was a bit busy with my apprenticeship and didn't need the funds nor the titles but I am back in the UK now, and would like to acquire the titles and accounts my parents left me as well as the ones I obtained when I defeated Voldemort." Harry moved his staff to lean against the desk. "I am wondering why I never got a statement during the past two decades regarding these accounts?"

"I am unsure of why you haven't. Headmaster Dumbledore was your magical guardian and should have informed you of the situation." Mincer looked a bit uncomfortable. "Perhaps you should check with the person handling the Dumbledore estate."

Harry frowned for a second and appeared as if thinking. "I did, Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape were the executors of the estate and they never mentioned my accounts when I asked them. They were confused as to why I was asking. They went through the paperwork with me and my accounts were never mentioned." 

"I will need some time to review the accounts and see what has occurred. If you could give me some time to investigate the situation, I will inform you as soon as I discover any information." 

"You have a week. I will be here next week and expect an answer regarding my accounts, the funds, and my titles." Harry stood up. "I would suggest you use your time wisely." Harry left the office but gave a quick nod to Ironclaw, the account manager he had spoken to earlier before he left the building. He was going to enjoy burying his former friends.

___________________________________________________

Harry walked into Hogwarts to discover a screaming match between Granger, Weasley, and Ginny. "Hello, Ginny, just in time for tea?" 

Everyone froze before turning and seeing Harry standing there. "Harry, how lovely to see you. Yes, as I was informing my brother and sister-in-law, I am entitled to have friends outside of those at Dean's pub and was here to see if you had that Jasmine tea you mentioned." 

"What is it with you and tea?" Weasley grumbled at his sister.

"Tea, why tea is an amazing way to calm down. Some of the best teas can relax and give you a refreshing outlook on life." Harry held out his elbow. "Jasmine tea is it for the day. I am thinking of getting a new one that I saw in Tea Monthly Magazine." Ginny took Harry's elbow. "How are Dean and the kids?" 

"Great. Dean and Seamus are at the pub." Ginny and Harry walked away from the stunned pair. Once they were far enough away, Ginny let out a small laugh. "They believe I will dump Dean for you." 

"What?" Harry was a bit puzzled. "When we get to my quarters." 

"It would be best." Ginny had wondered for years why the pair got together.

Once in Harry's quarters, Harry started to brew the tea for them. He did select Jasmine tea and he set the tea tray down and they got comfortable. "What did they want?" 

"My dear sister-in-law wanted to inform me how you would run away if I left Dean for you. How you did it before to me. My brother was saying how disappointed he was in me that as soon as the kids and Dean were busy, I came running to Hogwarts to see you." Ginny shook her head. She picked up her tea and dipped a biscuit in it. "Don't! I like my tea on my biscuit. It doesn't ruin the tea." 

"Fine, I won't. However part of the problem is that they believe everyone would act as they do. I wondered why they were together but it is starting to make sense now." Harry took a sip of his tea and savored the flavor. 

"Yeah, it is. I never understood it either. She hates the idea of being a pure-blood mother and wife, she hates the idea of what being a woman means in our world. She expects everything to be exactly like the muggle world. She hates that none of the Wizenagamot listens to her ideas or wants to accept any type of change. I am not sure what you did but I do know they attempted to use some of your seats but they don't have enough power to sway the Wizenagamot. Something is missing compared to when Dumbledore had control." Ginny had spent the last decade listening to the pair whine about everything. 

"I am not sure. The visit to Gringotts was interesting. It seems they have been working with my account manager. I spoke to another goblin at first. He informed me that they have been using my accounts and titles with his assistance. Gringotts set up a fake accounting for them to use for the past decade to protect my account so they have a complete accounting of everything. We have set up a trap for them." 

"Good, let me know what you need me to do to help. I am sure the twins will assist as well." 

"I expect they will visit me this week." They were about to continue when they heard a knock on his door. "I bet it is them."

"I am not taking that bet. They most likely think I jumped into bed with you." Ginny rolled her eyes as Harry waved his hand and the door opened. 

The pair came rushing in and stopped short seeing Harry and Ginny sitting with a tea tray in front of them. "Tea?" 

"No, we were just seeing if Ginny wanted an escort home." Granger did some quick thinking to cover their entrance. 

"No, I am fine. Dean is going to join us for lunch." Ginny smiled at them. "He is going to pick up the kids so that they can see their Uncle Harry if the pub is slow." Ginny pointed to the tea tray. "Jasmine tea, it's good as well as his biscuits. They are from Italy." Ginny dunked the biscuit into her tea again. "No, Harry won't say a word about dunking them into tea." 

"I won't for you but I will for them." Harry grinned. "Dean is exempt too." 

They heard a knock on Harry's opened door. "I don't mean to interrupt the tea party but Potter, I have some free time if you wish to work on our project." Severus looked at the group. "Hermione, Ron, Mrs. Thomas."

"Yes, I have some free time. Ginny was just having some Jasmine tea with me." Harry stood up and sent his tea set to the kitchen with a slight wave of his hand. "If you would please-" Harry pointed to the door. "I am anxious to get this project up and running if is possible." 

"I am doing this venture, so it is possible. Now, refrain from casting doubts on my skill. We are very aware of your lack of skill regarding potions." Severus could see relief appear on Granger and Weasley's face at his words. 

"I will refrain." Harry waited until everyone was out of his quarters before sealing them with a parselward that he made sure no one heard. He had a feeling that Granger and Weasley would be looking to investigate his quarters as they used to do to his trunk. "Ginny, please inform Dean and Seamus I will visit as soon as I am able." 

"I will. You know Mum is going to want you to have you for dinner. So expect the invite." Ginny waved goodbye. 

"I look forward to it." 

"Enough of the family business, I don't have all day, Potter." Severus walked toward the stairwell. "This decade, Potter." 

"He hasn't lost his touch." Harry laughed. 

Granger and Weasley were smiling and didn't think anyone would notice. They did.


End file.
